Mi Flor Favorita
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Hay una gran cantidad de flores en el mundo, todas con distintos significados y propiedades que las diferencian del resto. Unas con significados románticos, otras melancólicas y otras optimistas, pero Izuku se vio irremediablemente atraído por aquel lirio blanco que se veía hermosa, pacifica y pura, grande seria su sorpresa que rápidamente se volvió su flor favorita.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA que es parte del combo navideño de este 2018. Aquí les traigo esta historia de IzukuxIbara, ¿alguien se encarga de ponerle nombre a estos ships?, lo reduciré a Izubara y allí queda, aquí veremos a la Santa de la clase B con nuestro pecoso Izuku, si hice fic de Kendo era evidente que haría de Ibara. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Mi Flor Favorita**_

Me desperté temprano como siempre suelo hacer, hice mis ejercicios diarios, me preparé con mi traje de héroe y salí a patrullar la ciudad con calma en este hermoso domingo de primavera. Las brisas son refrescantes al chocar contra mi piel y la luz del sol está en su punto adecuado, las familias salen juntas a pasear mientras que parejas de enamorados aprovechan la estación para compartir bonitos recuerdos.

Es agradable poder apreciar esta paz cuando se tiene que combatir a villanos usualmente, por suerte recientemente las cosas han estado tranquilas y con eso mi trabajo solo se ha facilitado permitiéndome solo recorrer las calles apreciando las sonrisas de todo el mundo, lo cual me hace pensar que todo lo que hago vale la pena.

Algún que otro ciudadano me saluda y me agradece por el duro trabajo, ocasionalmente una pareja se acerca a pedirme una foto y también unos pocos niños se acercan a mí para decirme que quieren ser grandes héroes como yo, algunos hasta se parecen a Kacchan al decirme que me superaran, y yo divertido les respondo: _"Espero que me demuestres el gran héroe que serás"_ , a lo cual ellos se emocionan más y me prometen esforzarse al máximo.

Esto de ser símbolo de la paz de verdad no es tan agobiante como me lo dijo Endeavor, bueno quizás los primeros días con la prensa descontrolada no fueron muy cómodos pero al cabo de una semana ya todo se había normalizado tomando yo el puesto que alguna vez le perteneció a mi mentor al año de graduarme de Yuuei.

Sigo caminando con una sonrisa en mi cara saludando a algún que otro transeúnte y al pasar un par de horas me dirijo a la banca de un parque para sentarme a descansar unos momentos. Apoyo mis brazos sobre el respaldo de la banca y dejó mi cabeza caer hacia atrás para mirar al cerezo de Sakura con sus hojas tildadas de rosa sobre mí.

Es tan pacifico que me quedo absorto en la luz del sol pasando entre sus hojas, si no recuerdo mal es un efecto estético llamado Komorebi. Las suaves brisas hacen que algunas hojas se embarquen en la navegación del aire en un ondulatorio baile sin destino que las guía en el ambiente decorando con hermosura todo el parque repleto de familias y parejas que disfrutan en grupos de este hermoso día.

Momentos como estos son muy poco usuales para mí que siempre tengo que estar alerta a cualquier ataque de villano, como quisiera de verdad poder experimentar esta calma más seguido. Poder cerrar mis ojos dejándome llevar por la calidez de la luz del sol mientras que la naturaleza parece acobijarme en su maternal abrazo.

Unas voces de unos niños captan mi atención y giro mi cabeza hacia mis espaldas donde observo como en medio del césped estaban dos niños, uno pateando unos lirios de color blanco mientras que el otro parecía decirle que parara. No puedo quedarme sentado viendo la escena y me pongo de pie para dirigirme hacia ellos.

 **-¡Tomen eso, tontas plantas!-** , le dijo uno de los niños a la flor con una sonrisa. Yo digo que quizás tengan cinco años, este en particular me recuerda un poco a Kacchan por su cabello puntiagudo, la diferencia es que este es castaño.

 **-N-No deberías de patear a las pobres flores, Jitsuo-kun-** , le decía el otro niño de cabello rubio lacio hasta las orejas. Sonreí al ver su preocupación por los lirios y no pude evitar verme reflejado en él cuando era niño.

 **-¡Son solo sucias plantas, Reitsu!, ¡solo sirven para atraer insectos!-** , le replicó el chico castaño con enojo.

 **-Pues yo opino diferente, Jitsuo-kun-** , le dije con una amable sonrisa mientras me acercaba y ambos niños se voltearon a verme sorprendidos, y más aún al reconocer quien soy.

 **-¡U-U-U-Usted es el héroe D-Deku!-** , exclamó el niño rubio tartamudeando de la sorpresa, de verdad me recuerda mucho a mí.

 **-¡Usted es el mejor héroe de todos!, ¡asombroso!-** , dijo el castaño con emoción y una gran sonrisa mirándome con admiración, es la misma expresión que tenía Kacchan cuando hablamos de All Might de niños, que nostalgia.

 **-Hola niños, ¿qué están haciendo?-** , les pregunté con amabilidad agachándome de cuclillas para estar más a su altura.

 **-¡Estábamos derrotando a esas malvadas plantas!-** , me respondió el castaño con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba a los heridos lirios que estaban algo maltratados.

 **-¡N-No me metas a mí en eso Jitsuo-kun!, ¡además esas flores no son malvadas!-** , le dijo el niño rubio al castaño en queja.

 **-¡Claro que son malvadas!, ¡atraen abejas, gusanos, hormigas y muchos bichos que son asquerosos!-** , le replicó el niño castaño enojándose con su amigo.

 **-Okey, cálmense los dos-** , les dije con una pequeña sonrisa calmándolos y ambos se giraron a verme. Luego enfoque mi atención en el castaño. **-Reitsu-kun tiene razón, esas flores no son para nada malvadas, Jitsuo-kun-** , le dije con amabilidad queriendo hacerle entender.

 **-P-Pero mi mama me dijo que son sucias y que solo atraen bichos sucios al jardín-** , me dijo algo apenado bajando la cabeza, posiblemente porque sabe que no apruebo su acción.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, en cambio trata de no volver a maltratar alguna planta o flor que veas, recuerda que un héroe se esfuerza en salvar aquellas cosas importantes como lo son las personas, pero también deben cuidar de la naturaleza que le da belleza al mundo, ¿entendido?-** , le dije dándole una cálida sonrisa y él asiente animado.

 **-¡Sí!-** , me respondió alegre y luego me giro al niño rubio para posar una mano sobre su cabeza sorprendiéndolo.

– **Gracias por tu trabajo tratando de cuidar a las flores Reitsu-kun, cuento con que sigas así-** , le dije con alegría alborotándole algo el cabello y sus ojos se iluminan de emoción para asentir con la cabeza rápidamente.

 **-¡L-Lo haré!-** , me respondió y yo sonreí divertido para luego ponerme de pie.

 **-Ahora sigan divirtiéndose niños, recuerden lo que les dije-** , les decía mientras les daba un pulgar en alto y ambos asintieron emocionados para luego retirarse entre risas gritos de alegría.

Les observo alejarse con calma para luego fijarme en los maltratados lirios. Les miró con pena al verse su belleza algo arruinada y me acerco para agacharme de cuclillas y tocar levemente uno de sus pétalos que con delicadeza se desprendió para caer lentamente al suelo.

 **-Fui muy bonito eso que hiciste, Midoriya-san-** , me dijo una voz femenina familiar detrás mío, lo cual me sorprendió y me giré hacia atrás para ver a una amiga que tuve en Yuuei, Ibara Shiozaki.

Por unos momentos me quedé algo sorprendido al verla, no nos vemos desde que nos graduamos de Yuuei hace un año y no he mantenido contacto con varios de la clase B. No sé si será por el tiempo que no la he visto pero se ve mucho más hermosa de como la recordaba.

Lleva unas zapatillas negras, un pantalón azul que denota sus esbeltas piernas y cadera y por ultimo lleva una camisa negra de manga larga que acentúa un poco su delantera. Su largo cabello verde sigue igual a como lo recuerdo pero me da la impresión de que le da un aire más maduro y pacifico a ella. Se ve como toda una mujer, una muy preciosa si se me permite pensarlo.

 **-Hola Shiozaki-san, me tomaste por sorpresa-** , le dije mientras me ponía de pie con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándome una mejilla. **-¿Viste eso?, en realidad no fue nada, solo no aguantaba ver a las flores maltratadas-** , le dije con algo de vergüenza pues no esperaba que algún conocido mío fuera a verme.

 **-Pues yo estoy en deuda contigo, cuando me acercaba a regar estas flores vi que estaban siendo maltratadas y estaba por intervenir cuando apareciste tu-** , me dice Ibara con una pequeña sonrisa en lo que se acerca a los lirios maltratados. **–Gracias a ti aún pueden ser salvadas si se les cuida apropiadamente-** , agregó en lo que hacía que su cabello se ubicara delicadamente alrededor de los lirios para incrustarse en el suelo.

Acto seguido su cabello levantó ese pedazo de tierra con los lirios encima mientras que otras de sus enredaderas cubrían el hoyo que se hizo.

Luego ella se gira a verme. **-Te agradezco por lo que hiciste, llevaré estas flores a un lugar más seguro-** , me dijo con serenidad y yo me intrigué.

 **-¿A dónde?-** , le pregunté mostrando mi curiosidad.

 **-A un invernadero que está cerca del estanque del parque-** , me dijo con calma y yo asentí con la cabeza de acuerdo. **–Con eso dicho, nos vemos-** , me dijo dispuesta a retirarse.

 **-E-Espera un momento-** , le dije y ella se detuvo para girarse a verme. **–¿Podría yo ir a ese invernadero?-** , le pregunto algo nervioso sin entender por qué, quizás sea por mi interés a cautivarme con la belleza de las flores que allí habría.

Ella sonrió ante mi pregunta y asintió con la cabeza. **–Está abierto al público de lunes a viernes, en mí tiempo libre trabajo allí como cuidadora los fines de semana, por lo cual si vienes ahora te podría dejar entrar-** , me dijo y por alguna razón mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

 **-L-Lo siento, hoy no puedo por estar patrullando, será otro día quizás-** , le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y por un momento pude verle algo decepcionada, o quizás no ya que se reincorporó al segundo.

 **-Como desees, nos vemos Midoriya-san, nuevamente gracias por tu ayuda-** , me dijo con una cordial sonrisa para luego retirarse con su cabello llevando los lirios maltratados.

Me quede solo en mi lugar viendo cómo se iba hasta perderle de vista en la multitud de personas que había en el parque. Luego miré al suelo donde antes estaban las flores y pude ver el pétalo que se cayó al yo tocarlo.

Sonreí y me agaché para tomarlo con delicadeza entre mis dedos para inspeccionarlo. Luego sin más lo guardé en un bolsillo de mi traje y me dispuse a seguir patrullando, sin embargo ahora tengo interés en visitar alguna vez ese invernadero que mencionó Shiozaki-san.

* * *

Hoy es el primer sábado del verano y en estos momentos camino por las calles con calma y una sonrisa grabada en mí cara saludando a los que me dirigen la palabra. En estos momentos no estoy patrullando ya que me dieron unas cortas vacaciones de una semana, aunque supongo que es normal debido a que el símbolo de la paz debe estar siempre disponible y una semana podía ser mucho.

Llevo una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, unos zapatos casuales negros y unas gafas de sol por la radiante luz de este sol veraniego.

Camino con calma sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al parque en el cual estuve creo hace un mes, si no recuerdo mal me encontré con Shiozaki-san luego de detener a un niño que pateaba unos lirios. Ella me había dicho algo esa vez, me pregunto qué será… quizás nada importante si no me acuerdo.

Sigo caminando con calma hasta llegar sobre un pequeño puente que da una buena vista al gran estanque del parque. Me quedé plantado viendo la hermosa vista al frente de mí mientras levantaba mis gafas de sol, peces nadando en la clara agua mientras que en los alrededores había distintos tipos de flores, entre ellas: Amapolas rojas, Aster violetas, Camelias blancas, rojas y rosas, Claveles blancos, había Cosmos rosadas, Dalias naranjas y violetas y por ultimo Margaritas rosas.

Una vista increíble y no puedo evitar maravillarme ante su hermosura. Cierro los ojos centrándome en la brisa sobre mi rostro para luego mirar como a unos metros del estanque había un invernadero muy buen cuidado.

Me hago a la idea de que adentro debe de haber aún más flores hermosas y ahora tengo el objetivo de entrar a ese lugar.

No fue nada difícil encontrar un pequeño sendero que llevaba directamente a ese lugar y al estar al frente veo la puerta abierta, por lo cual intuyo que debe estar abierta al público y entro en silencio para maravillarme con la variedad de flores que yacen adentro como un hermoso paraíso floral.

En una esquina pude ver como en una maceta estaban unos lirios blancos bien cuidados. En la maceta decía "Midoriya-san" y no pude evitar sonreír pensando en la idea de que Shiozaki-san fue la que las cuidó como dijo que haría.

Camino observando con asombro sin fijarme en el camino hasta que choco contra la espalda de alguien que soltó un chillido femenino ante la sorpresa.

 **-L-Lo siento, n-no fue mi intención asustarte-** , me disculpo con esa persona con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras me enfoco en ella, sorprendiéndome al ver a la persona al frente de mí.

 **-¿M-Midoriya-san?-** , me preguntó Ibara sorprendida de verme allí mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban un poco, no hace tanto calor como para que le suceda eso.

 **-H-Hola Shiozaki-san, estaba caminando por aquí y vi el invernado, es muy bello sin duda-** , le decía yo apartándome un poco de ella para darle su espacio en lo que ella desvía la mirada de mí y junta sus manos.

 **-Pensé que no vendrías-** , le escucho susurrar eso algo cabizbaja y me intrigo para que de inmediato vuelva a mi memoria lo que sucedió hace un mes.

 **-L-Lamento no haber venido antes, e-estuve muy ocupado-** , le dije sintiéndome culpable por no haber venido antes.

 **-No te preocupes Midoriya-san, lo importante es que pudiste venir-** , me dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva que me dio un fuerte golpe en el corazón y juraría que por un momento vi una luz celestial descender sobre ella como una santa, Shiozaki-san es muy amable.

 **-¿Me podrías dar un pequeño Tour?, me gustaría saber más de estas flores-** , le pregunté desviando la mirada hacia la hermosa flora a nuestro alrededor.

Me giro a verle y la veo a ella viéndome con unos leves brillos en sus ojos y sus manos juntas sobre su pecho. **–Claro, no tengo problema-** , me dijo y yo sonreí alegre al saber que me guiara.

Luego de eso comenzamos a caminar por el invernadero y a cada flor que me interesaba le preguntaba sus propiedades y su naturaleza, a lo cual ella me respondía con serenidad sabiendo de lo que hablaba, a Shiozaki-san debe gustarle mucho la botánica.

No sé cuándo, pero en algún punto esto se volvió una pequeña competencia en la cual yo le preguntaba a Shiozaki-san para poner a prueba su conocimiento, cosa que parecía divertirle como si tratara con un niño pequeño, lo cual no me molesta pues soy así para toda cosa que me emociona, sobretodo con los héroes.

 **-¿Y estas Amapolas?-** , le pregunté con una sonrisa señalando a las flores rojas que estaban a mi lado, y la expresión de ella se suavizo con rastros de paz y calidez que me cautivaron.

 **-** _ **Papaver**_ **, es un género de plantas angiospermas conocidas comúnmente como Amapolas, pertenecen a la familia Papaveraceae que se distribuyen por Europa, Asia y Norteamérica-** , me respondió ella pero apenas y le prestaba atención al estar tan centrado en sus suaves rasgos faciales que me habían atrapado.

 **-S-Son muy bellas, ¿cierto?-** , le pregunté con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y mi pulso algo acelerado queriendo evitar algún momento incomodo entre nosotros.

Ella asintió sin despegar la vista de las Amapolas para que después sus mejillas se sonrojaran tenuemente. **–Sabes, en el lenguaje de las flores las A-Amapolas significan sueños, como si representaran el anhelo de alguien-** , me dijo y yo asentí interesado en eso del lenguaje de las flores, había oído de eso pero no he indagado nada, ahora que estoy con Shiozaki debería preguntarle más sobre eso.

 **-Shiozaki-san, ¿podrías explicarme más sobre el lenguaje de las flores, por favor?-** , le pregunté y ella sonrió emocionada al escucharme y asintió con la cabeza, cosa que me alegró y la tomé de la mano para salir juntos del invernadero para estar en el exterior con las flores alrededor del estanque.

La llevé junto a aquellas flores en las cuales me fijé antes. **-¿Qué significan estas?-** , le pregunté con intriga y ella estaba muy sonrojada y parecía nerviosa, no sé cuál es la razón y lo ignoro.

 **-L-Las Aster significan un corazón que confía, como si tuviera esperanza en que algo sucediera-** , me explicó y yo asentí agradecido de saber eso, pero aún tengo más que preguntar.

 **-¿Y estás Camelias?-** , le pregunté llevándola hasta dichas flores y ella parecía seguir nerviosa por alguna razón.

 **-S-Si son de color blanco s-significan inocencia o amor puro-** , me respondió y por alguna razón me quedé algo bobo al fijarme bien en la blanca piel de sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

 **-¿Y las rojas y las rosas?-** , le pregunté con curiosidad acercándome a verle, lo cual causa que ella desvié la mirada con timidez.

 **-L-Las rojas significan admiración, y las rosas simbolizan anhelo-** , me dijo y me siento conmovido ante tal emotivo significado para esas flores, al parecer había más profundidad en ellas de lo que pensé.

 **-¿Y los Claveles blancos?-** , le volví a preguntar mientras la llevaba ante dichas flores.

 **-Significan inocencia-** , me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, lo cual me hace pensar que quizás algo le habré hecho.

 **-¿Y aquellas que son rosadas?-** , le dije señalando aquellas flores y ella vio en aquella dirección.

 **-L-Las Cosmos significan paz, integridad y modestia-** , me contestó mirándome por el rabillo del ojo con nervios, en definitiva algo sucedía pero no puedo saber qué.

Luego la volví a llevar hacia otras flores. **-¿Y estas Dalias?-** , le pregunté señalando las flores de color naranja y otras violetas.

 **-Las naranjas son ideales p-para una confesión de amor extravagante, y las violetas significan…-** , me decía Shiozaki bajando la cabeza con timidez dejándome con el suspenso.

 **-¿Qué significan, Shiozaki-san?-** , le pregunté genuinamente intrigado mientras me acercaba a estar frente a ella.

 **-S-Significan que mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día-** , me respondió ella y mis mejillas se enrojecieron como tomates y mi corazón estaba que salía de su lugar de tanto palpitar con fuerza.

¿P-Por qué estoy reaccionando así?, e-es obvio que me está diciendo el significado de esas flores. N-No hace falta hacer un escándalo por eso, solo lo malinterpreté y nada más.

 **-¿Y q-qué significan aquellas Margaritas rosas?-** , le pregunté con algo de nervios rascándome ligeramente una mejilla para tratar de pasar ese confuso momento para mí.

Siento como mi mano es algo presionada y bajo la mirada para observar que Shiozaki-san apretaba mi mano mientras un sonrojo se aloja en sus mejillas. N-No sabía que la estuve tomando de la mano todo este tiempo, no me había percatado por estar más pendiente de las flores y de ella.

A-Ahora no sé qué decirle para disculparme, debió ser horrible para ella el tener que aguantar tocar mi mano además que lo hice s-sin permiso. Ya comprendo porque se comportaba tan rara cuando le preguntaba, s-soy un idiota, debo pedirle disculpas.

 **-E-Esas significan…-** , me dijo captando mi atención despejando mis pensamientos mientras levanta la mirada con timidez para verme a los ojos. **–Amor tímido e inocente-** , me respondió haciendo que mi cerebro hiciera un corto circuito y que mis mejillas ardieran a la vez que me siento atrapado por sus ojos.

¿Era una coincidencia que todas las flores que pregunté tuvieran ese significado?, ¿o es que acaso todo esto fue planeado con anterioridad?, estoy siendo paranoico. No puedo despegar mi vista de Shiozaki-san que aun esta sonrojada pero no tanto como yo en estos momentos.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?, no sé qué es esto que siento y no sé cómo se supone que debería actuar ahora que estoy tan cerca de ella con estas flores alrededor. No hacer nada sería un desperdicio, ¿no?, m-me refiero a que ella espera que haga algo y sería una pena decepcionarla… un momento, ¿decepcionarla?, creo que recuerdo algo de hace un mes.

 **-Shiozaki-san-** , le llamé con calma y ella se mostró intrigada pasando la anterior timidez. **–Hace un mes cuando me invitaste a venir, te decepcionaste cuando no pude, ¿cierto?-** , le pregunté sin saber realmente a que quiero llegar, quizás solo confirmar algo… el problema es que no sé qué hacer al confirmarlo.

Ella se separó de mí soltando nuestras manos y juntó las suyas mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección con un deje de tristeza.

 **-Quizás un poco-** , me dijo y no pude evitar intrigarme por eso.

 **-¿Por qué?, que yo sepa no hemos interactuado mucho desde que nos conocemos-** , le dije sin entender realmente a mi amiga.

 **-Creo que es por culpa tuya, Midoriya-san-** , me contestó y yo me confundí ante eso. **–En la escuela pude ver cómo les decías a los demás que tuvieran cuidado con las flores del campus-** , me decía ella y a mi mente llegan esos recuerdos de aquellos momentos.

En nuestro segundo año las cosas estaban más tranquilas y teníamos tiempo para pasar el rato en el campus de la escuela, por eso varias veces toda la clase se fue a una especie de picnic que al final terminaba con Kacchan formando un escándalo y Aizawa-Sensei nos reprendía por alterar el orden.

El alboroto en su mayoría de veces era porque yo le pedía a Kirishima, Kaminari, Mineta y Kacchan que no pisaran las flores que había y Kacchan pues por supuesto se enojaba para comenzar a gritar y lo demás es historia. Lo que me sorprende es que Shiozaki-san recuerde eso aun ahora.

 **-En aquel momento me percaté que sabias valorar la bendición que es la naturaleza y te comencé a admirar-** , me decía ella con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas poniéndome algo nervioso. **–Al graduarnos no te volví a ver hasta seis meses después cuando comenzaste a aparecer en ocasiones en este parque, les decías a las personas que no dejaran su basura tirada y que cuidaran a las plantas del parque… me sentí feliz al ver que no habías cambiado-** , ella sonrió cálidamente y de verdad estoy seguro de que una luz celestial desciende sobre ella embelleciéndola a mis ojos.

 **-S-Solo hago lo que todo el mundo puede hacer, n-no hay nada especial en eso, Shiozaki-san-** , le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándome la nuca avergonzado, pero al parecer lo que dije le molestó y se volteó a verme con seriedad.

 **-El que seas igual de amable y protector a como eras en la escuela es importante para mí, Midoriya-san-** , me dijo con seguridad y su cabello se comenzó a estirar y de él comenzaron a brotar algunos lirios blancos.

 **-S-Shiozaki-san, t-tu cabello-** , le dije algo nervioso pues no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Ella tomó uno de esos lirios entre sus manos y me lo ofreció con una cálida sonrisa. **–Yo personalmente pienso que esta flor que salvaste te representa muy bien Midoriya-san, este lirio blanco significa corazón inocente-** , me dijo y yo simplemente actué conforme a lo que quería.

Tomé sus manos acercándola a mí estando ambos tomando ese lirio entre nosotros. De verdad parece una chica pura y verdaderamente devota a la belleza de la naturaleza, me cautivan hasta los más mínimos gestos de ella, su piel, su porte pacifico, su largo cabello con espinas y sobretodo el aura de pureza que la envuelve.

 **-Esta flor te representa más a ti que a mí, Ibara-san-** , le dije con una mirada intensa arriesgándome a llamarle por su nombre, provocando que ahora sus mejillas se coloren y que se quede viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Nuestros rostros se acercan lentamente y veo que ella cierra sus ojos esperándome a mí.

Me siento ansioso al pensar en lo que haré pero a la vez pienso que no es lo correcto, que no debería ser de esta manera, hay cosas que hacer antes de esto, pienso que estoy yendo demasiado rápido, no seria justo para Ibara-san que le hiciera esto en el calor del momento.

 **-No puedo-** , le dije apartándome de ella un poco.

Ibara-san se muestra sorprendida de mi alejamiento y parece triste y afectada por eso, baja la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras que su cabello se alargaba y las espinas sobresaltaban.

No me gusta verla así, y menos que sea por mi culpa, debo explicarle lo que pienso para que se calme.

Me acerco a ella para posar mis manos sobre sus hombros y ella sigue sin mirarme mientras parece aguantar las ganas de sollozar, cosa que me parte el alma.

 **-¡N-No es lo que tú crees, Ibara-san!-** , le dije a ella pero su cabello seguía creciendo. **–¡No es que no sienta una atracción hacia a ti, es que quiero hacer las cosas bien!-** , agregué y parece que ante eso sus enredaderas dejaron de crecer y se detuvieron.

Ella levantó la mirada para verme a los ojos permitiéndome ver como los suyos estaban húmedos y cristalizados, quizás esperando a que yo continuara hablando.

Respiro hondo y le miró con seguridad. **–Es muy precipitado decir que me gustas Ibara-san-** , dije y ella parecía que volvería a entristecerse pero yo continué hablando. **–Pero quiero que así sea, quiero hablar más seguido contigo, quiero conocerte mejor, quiero que salgamos como las parejas normales, quiero que nuestra relación mejore y que en el momento adecuado nos besemos por primera vez-** , le decía yo con el corazón en un puño y ella me miraba sorprendida.

 **-M-Midoriya-san-** , me dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme estupefacta.

Yo le sonrió cálidamente y poso una mano sobre su mejilla derecha para acariciarle delicadamente. **-No quiero que tu hermosa pureza se vea en duda por parecer apresurada, por ello quiero esperar a que nuestra relación florezca para que después nosotros podamos dar ese paso juntos, ¿te parece?-** , le dije y ella se tomó unos momentos para limpiarse los ojos y volver a verme con esa cálida y pacifica sonrisa que me gusta ver.

 **-De acuerdo, no hay porqué apresurarnos con esto, una relación es como una flor, necesita trabajo y cariño para florecer-** , me dijo y yo asentí de acuerdo con ella.

Su cabello comenzó a retraerse hasta volver a su largo normal y los lirios desaparecieron a excepción del que ella llevaba en sus manos.

 **-¿Te parece si te sigo enseñando las flores?-** , me preguntó y yo sonreí alegre en respuesta.

Antes de que comenzáramos a caminar, tomé el lirio de sus manos captando su atención, para luego ponerlo delicadamente en su cabello como un adorno y ella me miró sorprendida por mi acción.

 **-Te ves muy bonita de esta forma-** , le dije con sinceridad para luego acercarme a su frente y darle un pequeño beso para luego alejarme.

Sus mejillas estaban nuevamente rojas y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras seguía mirándome sorprendida, lo cual me causa gracia y sonreí divertido.

 **-E-Eso no es justo, Midoriya-san-** , me dijo agachando la cabeza con vergüenza mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

 **-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre Ibara-san, después de todo yo fui el que comenzó a utilizar el tuyo-** , le dije con alegría y ella levantó la mirada para verme.

 **-I-Izuku-san-** , me dijo y mis mejillas se coloraron al ver la manera en la que lo dijo.

El sonido de unas fotos capta nuestra atención y tanto ella como yo desviamos la vista hacia el puente en el cual yo me encontraba antes, allí había una gran cantidad de transeúntes tomándonos fotos a ella y a mí que en ese momento estábamos muy juntos el uno del otro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estarían allí pero puede que el cabello de Ibara haya captado su atención.

Ella se colora y me abraza avergonzada cubriendo su cara en mi pecho para no aparecer en las fotos. Yo sonrío nervioso rascándome una mejilla algo avergonzado de que todos nos vieran pero también divertido de la timidez de Ibara-san.

Abrazo a mi hermosa santa y le digo en el oído. **-¿Estas segura de que quieres que sea yo?, cosas así pasaran seguidamente-** , le dije con calma y de una forma algo juguetona para jugar con ella.

Luego de eso ella estiró su cabello para cubrirnos a nosotros dos en una clase de cúpula de enredaderas dejándonos a oscuras.

Ella se aparta un poco y me mira con una pequeña sonrisa. **–Me las arreglaré-** , me dijo y no pude evitar carcajearme una vez para luego volver a abrazarla y ella a mí.

De verdad que no me esperaba esto para el comienzo de mi primera relación, pero sin duda está bien para mí, pues a partir de ahora los Lirios blancos son mis flores favoritas ya que representan a Ibara-san y su pureza de corazón que me enamora momento a momento.

Quizás estemos en una cúpula de enredaderas que nos separan del exterior donde hay una gran cantidad de hermosas flores de distintos tipos y significados profundos, pero tengo a la más hermosa y mi favorita justo entre mis brazos y su nombre es Ibara Shiozaki, la chica de la cual creo que me acabo de enamorar.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot, no lo especifiqué en el contenido pero en el invernadero y en el exterior también habían: arbustos de Damiana y arbustos de Jazmín, la Damiana contiene sustancias afrodisiacas al igual que el Jazmín, estas liberan feromonas en reducidas ocasiones lo cual provocó que Ibara siendo más sensible a estos efectos se comporte algo impulsiva y emotiva, sin ir muy lejos hasta los mismos lirios también tienen propiedades afrodisiacas, claro que solo digo esto para decir que Ibara fue más directa de lo que usualmente es, pero si fue honesta en que siente atracción hacia Izuku.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido… Sayonara.


End file.
